Esharii
"Przyjacielu, jeśli spotkasz kiedyś Eldara, który będzie się wywyższać nad innymi młodszymi rasami, powiedz mu, że oprócz problemu z arogancją i ego, ma kłopoty z pamięcią i własną historią" - anonimowy Esharii Esharii, znani także jako Exiledzi lub też Gwiezdni Rozjemcy '''- znana w rekordach Federacji jako '''Homo Rhiantha ''(Człowiek Światła Gwiazd) to dumna i uduchowiona rasa humanoidów, sprzymierzona obecnie z Federacją Arcanus. Charakterystyka Esharii są humanoidalnymi istotami o dość charakterystycznym wyglądzie, na który niewątpliwie składają się pewne elementy ciała. Wyrastające z górnej części czoła rogi, oraz macko-podobne narośla wyrastające z dolnej części czaszki zza spiczastymi uszami, nadają przedstawicielom tej rasy pewnej dozy demonicznego wyglądu. Posiadanie przez nich kopyt, zamiast stóp, tylko potęguje to wrażenie. Skóra rasy przyjmuje pastelowe kolory od jasnoszarej przez niebieską (najczęściej występująca) i fioletową do różowej. Oczy pozbawione tęczówki lub posiadające jej szczątkowe elementy przyjmują zazwyczaj barwę bieli lub jasnego błękitu. Płciowość i prokreacja Większość cywilizacyjnych ras posiada podział na dwie płcie. U Esharii również one występują, jednakże wygląd obu płci jest dosyć kontrastowy w tej rasie. Kobiety są zazwyczaj smukłymi drobnymi istotami o dłuższych, często zakręcających się rogach i szczuplejszych bardziej zgrabnych nogach zakończonymi dość skromnymi i równie "zgrabnymi" kopytkami. Mężczyźni zazwyczaj są wyżsi i potężniej zbudowani od kobiet. Ich rogi często przyjmują formę delikatnej narośli na czole, i rzadko przypominając rogi samic. Ich barczysta i potężna budowa przekłada się także na nogi, albowiem w porównaniu do samic są one dużo większe jak i silniejsze (kopyta także). Prokreacja wygląda podobnie jak u ludzi, jednak u Esharii ciąża trwa prawie rok. Dziecko tej rasy osiąga dojrzałość w podobnym wieku co ludzkie. Nie wiedzieć czemu jednak tempo rozpłodowe rasy jest dość niskie. Porozumiewanie Esharii porozumiewają się bez problemu używając dwóch, biegle znanych, języków jakimi jest Niski Gotyk oraz Lameldannar - czyli język Eldarów. Posiadają także własny język Eshar'langalar, którego używanie jednak ograniczają do porozumiewania się we własnym zakresie. Psychika Esharii są pradawną i doświadczoną rasą, jednakże w przeciwieństwie do Eldarów są rasą dumnych istot, których nie przepełnia pycha i arogancja, a raczej ogólna skromność. Nienawidzą nierówności wynikającej z podziałów rasowych. Są także bardzo honorową rasą. W przypadku innych cech są dość "ludzcy". "Umiejętności" Jeśli chodzi o umiejętności manualne, nie wyróżniają się oni na tle innych ras, i bliżej im do ludzi, niźli swych młodszych braci jakimi są Eldarzy. Jednak ciekawy jest fakt ich umiejętności psionicznych, albowiem żaden osobnik tej rasy nie jest psionikiem. W ich kodzie genetycznym czy też odbiciu osnowy nie istnieje coś co pozwoliłoby im na kontrolowanie psioniki samemu. Jednakże z użyciem kryształów nabierają oni mocy, których nie powstydziłby się żaden psionik. Zapanowanie nad naturą kryształów osnowy wymaga jednak czasu, którego Esharii na szczęście mają pod dostatkiem. Niestety ta technika ma pewne wady, albowiem kryształy mają w sobie ograniczoną możliwość ilość użycia mocy, która po pewnym czasie używania wyładowuje się (im potężniejsze "zaklęcia", tym szybciej), którą jednak można naładować, poprzez kontakt ze źródłem, to jest głównym kryształem w Iglicy. Społeczeństwo Obecnie zamieszkują budowle zwaną Kryształową Iglicą, która faktycznie jest wbitym na sztorc kryształowym światostatkiem rasy. Kultura Esharii skupia się w okół ich zapewniających długowieczność i nieśmiertelność kryształów. Stanowią one ich jedyny łącznik z Osnową i tym samym źródło potężnej mocy. Kryształy rozrastają się wraz z zwiększaniem się liczby mieszkańców. Warto jednak zaznaczyć że gdy kryształ raz urośnie, wystarczy nawet niewielki jego fragment by mógł się zregenerować. Niewiele wiadomo o samych kryształach, poza faktem że są one darem od starożytnych. Właściwości zarówno fizyczne jak i psychiczne materiału jakim jest kryształ spowodował powstanie kilku tak zwanych dróg przeznaczenia, z których najważniejszymi, jednak nie jedynymi są cztery z nich. * '''Ut-Kioni '- czyli droga rzemieślnika, to oni są najczęściej budowniczymi, do których należy obowiązek remontu i napraw Iglicy, jak i dbania o je codzienny stan, jak i zbrojmistrzami, którzy tworzą z nich broń. * Ut-Idailir '''- droga kapłana, to droga dla tych którzy poświecili się zgłębianiu potęgi psionicznej kryształów kosztem umiejętności walki. Chociaż ich repertuar "magicznych" ataków, często jest nie do pojęcia, są osobnikami słabymi w walce konwencjonalną bronią, ta wydaje się być im jednak nie potrzebna patrząc na niszczycielskie moce jakie są w ich rękach. Mistrzowie swej ścieżki niszczą całe zastępy wrogów przy użyciu łańcuchów dezintegrujących błyskawic, kul energii czy pieczęci, które miotane lub zakładane na ziemie, zabijają wszystko na swojej drodze. * '''Ut-Lirian - czyli droga wojownika, lub inaczej zwana droga paladyna, którzy najczęściej tworzą najsilniejsi i najmężniejsi z Esharii, tworząc straż awangardy. Głownie polegają na sile fizycznej, używając mocy z kryształów rzadko i zazwyczaj w postaci wsparcia ich zdolności bojowych. Kryształy te pozwalają im bowiem na zwiększanie swojej siły fizycznej, refleksu a w krytycznych sytuacjach na wytworzenie pola siłowego, które im wytrzymalsze tym krócej może się utrzymać. * Ut-Tillenar - droga łowcy. Można uznać, że jest to droga która łączy w sobie dwie wcześniejsze, poświęcając siłę fizyczną i potęgę kryształów, tak aby "wypośrodkować" ich wartości. Często są to osobniki które strzelają z kryształowych strzelb, bądź używający innego, zazwyczaj lekkiego rodzaju broni. W walce dysponują zdolnościami, które znacznie przyspieszają ich reakcje mózgowe, co daje wojownikowi efekt "spowolnienia czasu" w rzeczywistości jednak to jego umysł pracuje znacznie szybciej. Jednak taki podział wynikający z różnych sposobów używania i kształtowania kryształów nie jest jedynym który występuje u Esharii, albowiem całe ich społeczeństwo podzielone jest dodatkowo na grupy, które w ich języku określane są jako Cehgirdesh, co po przetłumaczeniu na niski gotyk można odczytywać jako gildia. Podobnie jak w przypadku ścieżek przeznaczenia zbierają one w sobie osobników o podobnych umiejętnościach, jednak nie związanych z kryształami. Czasami się zdarza, że Esharii należy do kilku gildii, jednak noszą oni symbolikę i kolorystykę tyko jednej Najważniejszymi, jednak tak jak w przypadku ścieżek przeznaczenia, nie jedynymi są te poniżej. * Cehgirdesh av Hris'taral'sa Cronash (Gildia Kryształowej Korony) - ''grupa ta skupia w sobie osobniki o wielkiej charyzmie i umiejętnościach dyplomatycznych oraz urzędniczych, przez co pełni także ona coś na wzór, rządu Esharii, to właśnie do niej należy przywódczyni Esharii jaką jest Crys'tiareael. Do tej grupy należą też najlepsi i najpotężniejsi wojownicy rasy. Głównymi barwami tej gildii są kolory szkarłatnej czerwieni oraz błękitu. * '''Cehgirdesh av Kam'stis xar Kal'hamael' (Gildia Kostura i Młota) - grupa ta skupia w sobie osobniki ze ścieżki kapłana oraz paladyna, oraz rzemieślników którzy poświecili się w tworzeniu tworów dla konkretnie tejże tych grupy. Osobniki, przebywający w tej grupie często są osobami o dość altruistycznym podejściu i względnie pokojowemu podejściu. Chcą swoją mocą nieść pomoc, ich barwami są kolory biały, purpurowy, oraz złoty. * Cehgirdesh av Ryiphel'ar'sa Kam'stis (Gildia Wojennego Kostura) - grupa w której potęga kryształów jest używana do niszczenia wrogów Esharii. Skupia w sobie kapłanów, chociaż w tym przypadku, powinno się mówić o czarodziejach i nielicznych rzemieślników, którzy poświecili się tworzeniu uzbrojenia i innych rzeczy dla ścieżki maga. Kolorystyką tej gildii jest czerń oraz błękit. * Ryiphel'ar'sa Cehgirdesh av Hris'taral'sa Byda'draeth ''(Wojenna Gildia Kryształowego Światostatku)'' - grupa ta skupia w sobie wszystkich tych Esharii, którzy przysięgli bronić swoich pobratymców za wszelką cenę. Stanowi ona coś na kształt regularnej armii - jest też jedyna gildia, która oficjalnie nie jest niezależna i podpięta została ona pod 'Cehgirdesh av Hris'taral'sa Cronash. '''Ze względu na ogólny typ gildii, nie posiada ona oficjalnej kolorystyki, jednak uważa się za takową częste połączenia koloru fioletowego oraz błękitnego Religia Esharii są raczej rasą pozbawioną religii jako takiej, jednakże gdyby trzeba było znaleźć takową, to można uznać ich przywiązanie i szacunek do kryształu, jako pewną przenośnie religijnej zależności. Powstanie Przedwieczni od zarania dziejów starali się stworzyć życie w galaktyce. Życie, które kwitłoby wkoło nich dla ich własnej radości, aby mogli patrzeć jak ich dzieci radośnie egzystują koło siebie. Jednakże ich udanymi tworami nie byli tylko Eldarzy. Stworzyli oni wiele innych ras, mniej lub bardziej potężnych, ale pierwszą udaną próbą, po wielu tysiącach nieudanych, było utworzenie tajemniczej i potężnej rasy Esharii, która doglądana przez swych twórców rozprzestrzeniała się po galaktyce, zanim jeszcze narodzili się pierwsi z Eldarów. Historia gatunku Esharii, jako "pierworodni" Przedwiecznych, byli też ich pierwszymi pomocnikami, którzy mieli opiekować się młodszymi rasami. Zamieszkiwali wiele planet, jednak po stworzeniu Eldarów i późniejszych wydarzeniach po czasie stali się mniejszością w Imperium Przedwiecznych, jednak mimo to dalej prowadzili swoją misję jaką otrzymali od swoich ojców. Wojna w Niebiosach ''"Eldarzy... Podobno to oni rzucili Nekronów na kolana kosztem wielu żyć i ogromnych smutków po stracie ukochanych. Nie wspominają jednak przy tym o swoim starszym rodzeństwie, które starając się ich ochronić wycierpiało jeszcze więcej" - anonimowy Esharrii Przed wojną w niebiosach Esharii stanowili początkowo populacje nawet liczniejszą od eldarskiej, jednak sytuacja ta miała ulec zmianie. Obrzędy Esharii poprzedzające stosunki płciowe były bardzo skomplikowane i stresujące dla pary zwłaszcza gdy miał to być "pierwszy raz". Obrzędy te są praktykowane do dziś, co prawdopodobnie ustrzegło ich przed zatraceniem się na rzecz Slaanesh. W czasie wojny w niebiosach wzięli oni na siebie pierwszy i największy atak. Płacąc ogromną cenę za opóźnienie machiny wojennej, Esharii znaleźli się na skraju wymarcia jednak pozwoliło to starożytnym przygotować swoje rasy do wojny. Czasy późniejsze oraz kontakt Żyjąc w cieniu rosnącej potęgi Eldarów, Esharii żyli na kilku światach blisko centrum ich imperium, często stanowiąc mniejszość na ich światach. Nie czuli potrzeby by koniecznie odbudować liczebnie swoją rasę, chodziło jedynie o to by utrzymać tendencje zwyżkową. Esharii nie mieli problemu by przewidzieć do czego doprowadzi głupota ich braci. Wykorzystując kryształy zdecydowali się opuścić swój świat. Ich pojazdy stanowiły wzór dla pierwszych światostatków. Przez prawie dziesięć tysięcy lat żyli oni na nim dryfując po miejscu w galaktyce znanym jako ramię Perseusza, jednak z powodu nasilających się ataku Tyranidów zdecydowali się oni szukać schronienia. Wiedząc, że Dominium Tau może chcieć wykorzystać ich kryształy, Chaos czy Imperium ich zniszczy, a obecności aroganckich eldarskich braci nie zniosą, wybrali Federacje Arcanus. Jednakże, Esharii wybierają sobie najgorszą możliwą okazję do odwiedzenia najbliższego świata Federacji, albowiem gdy tylko przybywają do systemu należącego do państwa założonego przez terSecundi, natrafiają na oblężenie planety prowadzone przez wojska Tau. Ci pamiętając gorzką porażkę i skutki niedocenienia dziwnej i nieznanej broni trudnego przeciwnika, jakim niewątpliwie byłą Federacja, korzystają z okazji i ostrzeliwują potężny, aczkolwiek powolny okręt Esharii, nie chcąc ryzykować powtórki z Kitsu-erii. Chociaż ostrzał nie uszkadza struktur statku w jakoś znaczącym stopniu, to trafiwszy w czuły punkt zaburza on jego napęd oraz przyrządy nawigacyjne, powodując, iż starożytny twór zaczyna zmierzać ku powierzchni planety. Statek tracąc swoje systemy stabilizacyjne powoli acz nieubłaganie tracił wysokość, spadając na powierzchnie planety, nabierając tym samym prędkości. Dopiero wtedy dowódcy Tau zdali sobie sprawę ze swej lekkomyślności. Statek uderzył z ogromną siła w samo centrum miasta ula, w którym znajdowały się walczące o każdy skrawek terenu armie obu państw. Chcąc nie chcąc siłą uderzenia takiego kolosa wytworzyła implozyjną fale uderzeniową, która wypaliła lub zniszczyła wszystko w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Kierowani poczuciem winy za wywołane szkody, zwłaszcza odnośnie istot, z którymi mieli nadzieję się zaprzyjaźnić, Esharii zaproponowali Federacji pomoc w odbudowie miasta i dołączenie do ludzi, by zadośćuczynić stratom jakie poniesiono. Język Esharii Ciekawostki Federacyjni Esharii są prawdopodobnie jedynymi przedstawicielami tej niemalże wymarłej rasy. Galeria EshariiPriest.jpg|Idailir TheExodarConcept.jpg|Inne miejsce Kryształowej Iglicy Esharri paladin.jpg|Lirian crystalweapons.jpg|Przykłady broni Esharii Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Własne rasy Kategoria:Projekt Arcanus